The present disclosure generally relates to a power transmission device for a motor vehicle. More particularly, a two-speed transaxle for an electric vehicle is disclosed.
Conventional two-speed transaxles may include an input shaft having two helical driving gears. Input torque is provided to the input shaft that may be supported for rotation on tapered roller bearings. Speed selection is achieved by sliding a synchronizer sleeve between two positions on an intermediate shaft assembly. A drive pinion of a final drive gear set may be part of the intermediate shaft assembly. A final drive output gear is attached to a bevel and side gear differential assembly that distributes output torque to left and right wheels of a vehicle. While this type of double-reduction gearbox may have functioned satisfactorily in the past, this design causes relatively large masses to rotate at relatively large speeds. As such, costly balancing procedures may be required to assure quiet operation over the desired life of the product. Furthermore, the known two-speed transaxle requires the manufacture and use of the input shaft, the intermediate shaft and a differential carrier. Each of these components are rotatably supported by a housing. The costs associated with manufacturing and supporting these components may become undesirably burdensome. Furthermore, the previously known transaxle may weigh more than desired.